


Un alma por otra alma

by Alendarkstar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: La unión de los miraculous de la creación y de la destrucción concede un deseo, pero para este hay que pagar un precio y eso Adrien lo aprenderá por las malas.
Kudos: 2





	Un alma por otra alma

Un alma por otra alma

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.

La mirada de Adrien se posó en Hawkmoth. No necesitó de palabras para saber que él esperaba que le diera los miraculous y ciertamente eso era lo que planeaba hacer. Tenía dudas. Una parte de él le insistía que no era lo correcto, que se le dio el miraculous del gato pata quede protegiera a París, no para que se lo entregara al villano, otra que, aunque lo quédese hacía no era lo correcto, sería peor si se quedaba sin hacer nada, que era la vida de su madre la que estaba en juego y él sabía que nunca se perdonaría si ella moría por su indecisión.

Deshizo la transformación, consciente de que los refuerzos llegarían en cualquier momento. Sabía que de arrepentirse, nadie tendría que saber de sus intenciones, solo Hawkmoth, pero creía poder lidiar con la decepción de su padre. En el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto, que, pese a lo mucho que le dolía saber que era el villano, seguía queriéndolo y que nunca podría odiarlo.

—No lo hagas —le dijo Plagg y se veía asustado —, todavía hay una oportunidad de retroceder y todo volveré a ser como antes.

No lo escuchó. Adrien sabía que no era cierto. Él conocía la identidad de Ladybug y Marinette, aunque desconocía la identidad de Chat Noir, sabía que este le había impedido huir después de purificar el akuma y que le había robado su miraculous aprovechándose de la confianza que le tenía. Incluso si devolvía su miraculous, dudaba que el maestro Fu le permitiera conservarlo o que él pudiera vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

—Renuncio.

Retiró su miraculous cuando un pensamiento lo hizo detenerse. Era el temor de que Hawkmoth le hubiera mentido. Sabía que los miraculous eran la única forma de que su madre despertara, pero nada le garantizaba que su padre los empleara para salvarla. Después de todo el caos que provocó, le costaba creer en él.

—¿Por qué dudas? —le dijo Hawkmoth y deshizo la transformación. Puso su miraculous a un lado y continuó hablando —, solo dame los miraculous y te prometo que todo habrá terminado.

—Lo siento, padre —le respondió —. ¿Cómo podré saber que dices la verdad?

—Tienes que confiar en mí, hijo.

—¿Alguna vez te importó lo que tus akumas causaron en París? ¿Pensaste en lo que podrían pensar las personas a las que usaste para conseguir los miraculous? ¿Te preocupó el que yo pudiera ser dañado por un akumatizado?

—Siempre me preocupé por ti y nunca quise que salieras lastimado. Debes entenderlo, no había otra forma.

Pese a lo sinceras que sonaban las palabras de Hawkmoth, Adrien no podía creerle. Quería hacerlo, mas el recuerdo de todo lo que pasó se lo impedía.

—Lo peor es que me involucraste —respondió Adrien, recordando la mirada de decepción que Ladybug le había dedicado en el momento en que le quitó su miraculous.

Unió los miraculous y pudo sentir el poder que de estos emanaba. Era demasiado embriagador. Cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en su deseo. Mentalmente repitió que quería salvar a su madre. No le importaba el precio a pagar, solo deseaba poder abrazarla una vez más y poder contemplar su sonrisa, esa que solo había visto en sueños desde que su padre le ocultó que había caído en un sueño profundo.

La transformación se deshizo y todo lo que le quedó fueron los miraculous. Pudo ver a Tikki y a Plag frente a él, ambos tenían la misma expresión de decepción en su rostro.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo decir. No planeaba justificar sus acciones si ni siquiera él mismo aprobaba lo que había hecho. Les devolvió los miraculous y a Plagg el último trozo de queso que le quedaba —, es lo único que puedo hacer —, Adrien se dirigió a su padre —, también deberías hacer lo mismo, padre.

Hawkmoth deshizo la transformación y le entregó el miraculous de la mariposa. Parecía angustiado y es que, pese al deseo que Adrien había pedido, Emilie seguía sin reaccionar.

—El miraculous del pavo real está en la caja fuerte donde guardo el libro de los miracu… —Gabriel no pudo terminar de hablar.

Adrien lo vio desmayarse y corrió hasta su lado. Se sentía defraudado, pero no odiaba a su padre, nunca podría hacerlo y verlo en ese estado le dolía demasiado. Había perdido a su madre meses atrás y no deseaba que su padre tuviera el mismo destino. Buscó su pulso sin encontrar ninguna señal de que Gabriel Agreste continuara con vida.

—Hay un motivo por el que no deben juntarse nuestros miraculous —le dijo Tikki. No había reproche en su voz —, y es que los deseos tienen un precio muy alto. Para ganar algo, debes perder algo de igual valor.

—Un alma por otra alma —agregó Plagg.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Adrien se volteó al escuchar esas palabras. Había reconocido la voz de su madre y temía que se tratara de un sueño. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó en busca de consuelo. Lloró como si fuera un niño, deseando que los brazos de su madre todo el dolor desapareciera y que su padre continuará con vida. Pero eso nunca pasó, su deseo había sido concedido y debía pagar el precio.


End file.
